Sweet childe of mine
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Megatron has returned and is threathening Earth. Before the day of the war two person met on the Jungle planet and one of them makes a promise, a promise which will decide the future of a child with a hidden power...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok this will be my weary first try in writing a fiction with Transformers so please don't judge the story to hard. Well the prologue will probably be weary short, but the next chapter will be longer.

I. Prologue/Promise

* * *

The sun begun to set over the forests of the Jungle planet, giving the once blue sky one soft orange color. In one of the deserted clearings stood two figures face to face with each other. 

"I wouldn't have expected you to come here. It was a weary long time ago that I saw you." said the leader of the Jungle planet in his Beast-modus. The other cloaked figure nodded.

"Yes, it was really a long time ago that we saw each other Scourge…" the figure said softly while looking up at the Dragon as the hood fell back.

"What brings you here to me, I have already sent my best man to Earth." he asked as he looked at the woman, she was no child animore, but a beautiful woman with the same passionate eyes which seemed to glowe in the daying rays of the setting sun.

"I know and Optimus is weary happy for your help, but you know that Megatron returned and is fighting against Earth and…" at that the figure looked down at her cloak under which something moved. "…I have a bad feeling that we will not return from the mission we will attend tomorrow, but we need to go so…I wanted to ask you if something happens and no one of us three returns, would you please take care of my daughter…" she said as she opened her cloak revealing a little child which was probably only five months old. The Dragon looked wide eyed at the little child.

"I promise you that as long as you don't return I will take care of her." Scourge finally said as he transformed and the young woman gave him her childe who only giggled.

"Thank you." she said while leaning over and giving the Dragon a kiss on the check which made him blush. "Her name is Clara. And now my darling be a good little girl ok." and with that she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and begun to walk to the portal.

"Wait." he said and she turned around.

"What is it?"she asked while turning around, a soft breeze playing with her long hair.

"Take care of yourself…Lori…" he said and watched her smile at him one last time and then she was gone in the portal. But after she left a deep and painful feeling begun to rise in his chest, in some way he felt that he saw her the last time…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I told you that the first chap will be short, but don't worry the next one will be longer… 


	2. Keoing a promise

A/N: wow I would have never thought that someone would actually review this fic. I want to thank **Storm Blue Lightning Saix**for reading it, I hope you will like this chapter.

II. Kepeing a promise

* * *

Scourge was standing on a gigantic cliff, the same cliff he stood on that faithful day when he first met Optimus and the Autobots. A deep sight escaped the Dragon's lips while he looked up at the blue horizont. The sun was shining down on the Jungle Planet which looked so peaceful, as if never touched by anarchy, war or worry. Earth was also peaceful again; Megatron and his Decepticons disappeared as quickly as they appeared leaving destroyed cities and burned down forests behind, but with help Earth soon regained his strength back. At the name of the Decepticon leader Scourge felt his whole system boil with anger and deep hatred. If he would have known then, if only he would have listened to what the others sayd then he would have never joined in the ranks of the Decepticons.

Lori was right, he was really a self-centered, ignorant, idiot. At the thought of the young human he first met here in his home he felt a pang of pain, but also warmth. She was really special, such a breakable body hiding such a strong and passionate spirit. She really was worth his respect; he smiled at the memory of her standing on his throne while pouting about the fact that he called her '_little sister'._ One other sigh escaped his lips.

"If she would have been a femme I probably would have asked her to be my mate…" he said as suddenly his sensors alarmed him about someone nearing. The planet Lord looked down to notice his friend standing down there in his Beast-modus like he himself.

"Scourge!" yelled suddenly a soft voice and he looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him smiling and waving while sitting on the back of the blue wolf. She had long black hair and pale skin and all in all she resembled a certain fiery spirited girl who he had the honor to meet in his live, only her eyes belonged to her father and her liking for mechanics.

"Lori…I kept my promise to protect and to rise her when you are gone…, but every day I look at her it is as if you would stand again in front of me, just like on that day we first me…" he whispered to himself before he jumped down to the duo, landing with a great 'thumph' in front of Snarl. "Had you fun by Sensei?" he asked the little girl.

"Uhum, Backstop-sensei had taught me weary much today." she said smiling. They old sensei had decided that because Clara will stay on the Jungle planet that she should learn about it's rules, but also about many other things which were related to her human heritage and to that of other planets.

"That is god, now come you two it is time for lunch." he said while walking nearer to Snarl and leaning a bit down so that Clara had the chance to climb on his back. It was a bit strange to believe for the ones who knew the leader that he was now taking care of the girl since six full years and never complaining about it. Some of them who knew about his meeting with Optimus Prime and his followers heard about a young human girl who left a great impression on the Dragon, but no one of them knew how deep that young human had impressed Scourge.

"Yay!" Clara squalled in joy on his back as the two Beat-bots walked alongside each other in the direction of the castle.

"You know Scourge; I'm probably the one who knows you the best beside our sensei and I come to a realization." Snarl said in a way that Clara didn't notice that the two bots started speaking with each other.

"I know and what is this thing you have realized my old friend?" at that Snarl grinned, in a way he liked to hear from the proud Dragon that he considered the Wolf as a friend.

"You would have never agreed to take care of the child of anyone except that it was her who asked you to do it. You take care of Clara and rise her as if she would be your own daughter because she is her childe." after he finished he watched his friend who looked now at the ground.

"You really know me well Snarl, it is true that in my option was Lori something weary special and that is one of the main grounds why I promised her to protect and take care of her child, but it looks like that I'm not the only one anymore who gave her this promise and is trying to keep it." Scourge said in his Beast-mode while grinning.

"What do you mean?" Snarl asked confused.

"You, sensei and everyone who is living here on our wonderful planet is caring about her, they are teaching her and protecting her as if she would never have belonged elsewhere as if she would be a part of this planet." he said softly as he looked up at the blue sky, his friend following his gaze fully understanding what Scourge meant.

Since that day six years ago when her mother suddenly appeared on the planet and asked Scourge to take care of Clara... Since that day everyone who was living on the Jungle planet made it to they own deception to play with her, tell her stories, let her ride on them and to keep one eye on her.

* * *

It was two years back now that one day one of the bots who was keeping one eye on the little girl come running to Scourge and told him to come quickly to the clearing by the great waterfall. He, Snarl and they sensei were discoursing at the moment when the Cheeter-bot come and told him to come. When they reached the clearing they saw the four years old girl who was surrounded in a strange pale blue light while she walked on the water while giggling. The two younger bots only stood there they jaws wide open while they master looked at the child with interest. That was the same day he took Clara as his appearance. After a five days he told Scourge that it seems like as if the child possesses about a strange power which could be related to the fact that in some way she absorbed some of the power of the cyber key's power, but that was only partly one explanation. Sometimes Scourge wondered if Lori knew about her daughters hidden powers and was this the true ground she brought her to him? No, she would probably have brought her to Overdrive's planet, then the femme and she were really close, he often remembered her words directed against him about that he should not daring to attack her little sister. He found it strange that she choose him, the one who betrayed her trust, to give her childe in his protection. A soft patting on his back which his back sensors almost didn't register brought him back from his thoughts and he turned one head around to look at the girl sitting on his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her soft voice filled with worry.

"I was only thinking." he said and then begun to grin. "Hey Clara, would you like if we outrace the old metal dog here beside us?" he asked playfully.

"Yes."

"Hey! Who do you call an old metal dog you overgrown tin can lizard!" Snarl said.

"You, and now Clara hold on tight." he said and begun to run.

"Hey, Scourge come immediately back here! I was not ready with you!" the Wolf yelled after them then he also begun to run.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter and ok I know that everyone is a bit OOC, but please would anyone ever see Scourge with a little girl in his care in the series? Well I like my little fiction. Oh and if some of you have some ideas about what could happen then feel free to suggest your ideas, if I don't get any then I will continue on my way. So see you all by the next chap… 


	3. Mothers Day

A/N: hay everyone I got myself finally to continue this fic after spending three days in Erdély and visiting Dracula's castle. I know that it is not actual anymore, but I thought that putting this day in the fic would be weary cute so I did it. And thanks to everyone who read my fiction and I also hope that you liked it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any sort of way, but Clara is my character and one other character who will fully appear in chapter number IV. which means in the next chapter, but he will also appear in this chap even if only in a little part and hidden... And now have fun reading the newest chapter.

III. Mothers Day

* * *

Two more years passed over the Jungle Planet peacefully. Clara was now eight years old and everyone was sure that she would become a beautiful woman one day who would most clearly make the hearts of many young mans burn like plasma fire. Well everyone hoped that only they hearts would burn and not also everything other then a certain Dragon-bot would probably have also a little word in that, but everyone still had time to worry about they fearless leader acting like one _"overprotective dad"_ and getting in one _'dare-to-touch-her-and-your-live-will-be-reduced-to-a-second'_ mode.

It was again the start of a peaceful day on the planet, the birds were singing happily. The sun was shining brightly and the white clouds created little shadows which passed over the soft, emerald green grass. The wind flew playfully through the crowns of the majestic looking trees under which a young girl was running happily giggling to herself.

Clara loved to hear the wind when it blew through the threes of the gigantic forest which covered most part of the green planet; it was for her as if the trees would sing every time the wind blew through they green leafs, she loved they sound. Today she wore a brown top and a green skirt. The girl was on her way to the clearing over the hills which were located two hours away from the palace in shouter direction. She knew that there grew many beautiful flowers. She was smiling happily even if she felt really sad one hour ago.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was again time for training by __Backstop-sensei__ and today they practiced sword fighting. Even if Clara was weary young she had on amazing ability to adapt new things rather quickly. The girl was standing in the middle of the clearing, little hands gripping the hilt of a kendo sword, while slicing with it through the air. Even if her technique was excellent Backstop still noticed that her eyes were absent. _

"_Clara, this is enough for today." he said in a warm voice. _

"_Uhm…, but sensei we usually train longer. Is something wrong?" she asked while holding the sword to the ground. _

"_I know and everything is alright, but I can see that something is bothering you my child." the elder robot said as he mentioned to the girl to sit down on the rock beside him. Clara nodded and sat down, her eyes looking at her shoes and the green grass. "Well Clara?" _

"_Uhm…I was looking around in the big chest again which was sent to me from Earth by my grandparents and I found a calendar in it and there was a red mark around today's date and it read 'Mothers Day' and then I looked through a five books to know what it means and it said that on this day everyone is celebrating they moms and they give them presents." she said in a sad tone, holding back tears. _

_Backstop understood how she felt. Even if Clara was never allowed or to put it better had the chance to met her mother fully because of the war in which she sacrificed herself, didn't mean she didn't miss her and such a day which everyone spends with they mother hurt her. He knew that she was happy her, but she still missed her parents. Then he suddenly had one idea. _

"_Clara a mother or a parent is not the person who you belong to because of your genes." he said and smiled as he saw her look confused at him. "The ones who made you are still your parents, but there is more to that. A parent is there for they childe, protects them when they are in danger or are afraid, they give them shelter and love them. The term parent holds weary much to it, not only the biologic." he explained. _

"_I think, I understand. Thank you sensei." she said as she stood tiptoeing up on the rock and giving a peck on his check then she jumped to the ground and begun running. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

After a while she reached the place where she was heading. Everywhere bloomed beautiful flowers in every sort of colors. Clara put one little hand to her chest while breathing heavily. She felt her heart hammer hard against her chest; she was a little bit exhausted from all that running from her sensei till here. After she managed to catch her breath a smile appeared on her face.

Clara took a deep breath, the sweet scent of flowers filling her nostrils. The girl then kneeled down on the ground and begun to pick up the prettiest flowers. Clara was so deep in her work that she failed to pain attention to the raising feeling of being watched.

In one of the gigantic trees which were surrounding the clearing sat a dark shadow, hidden by leafs from sight. The figure watched the girls every movement with confusion, mostly after she stood up holding to flower necklaces in her hand while she run away giggling. The shadow watched her leave and then it disappeared in a portal.

* * *

_**In the palace… **_

Both Scourge and Snarl were pacing around worried in the gigantic throne room. They went out to pick Clara up from her training, only to be told by they sensei that the girl left two hours ago. Both were worried now thanks to that and if they wouldn't have to hold up they reputation they would have both broken out in panic by the news.

"Where could she be?" Snarl asked his friend.

"I don't know, but if anything happened to her I will…" he stopped suddenly as his audio sensors picked up the sound of little footsteps nearing them.

Both male bots turned around to look at Clara who in the meantime changed her clothes and was now wearing a nice sky blue dress, hands behind her back.

"Clara, where were you?" the Dragon asked the child who smiled up at him and mentioned to Scourge to come a bit nearer.

The Dragon went nearer to her and kneeled down in front of the child, who suddenly put a flower chain around his neck, using her powers to let the flowers grow so that they would fit around the robot's neck, with that she gave him a peck on the check and hugged him. Snarl watched the scene interested and with the same confusion as his friend

"Happy Mothers Day, Scourge!" Clara sayd delighted and both bots sweatdropped and Scourge blushed while Snarl suddenly bust out laughing and rolled on the ground. This was to priceless, but then he felt something being put around his neck and he opened his video sensors to notice Clara standing beside him smiling. "Happy Mothers Day to you to Snarl!" she said and gave him also a kiss and a hug.

Now was it Snarl's turn to blush and Scourge's to bust out laughing. After a while all three of them begun laughing happily, neither of them noticing the shadow which was watching them…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so this was the third chapter, what do you think about it? I found this idea rather cute. Who was the mysterious shadow watching Clara and what does he want with her? Please tell me if you have some ideas which should also be in this fic oh and in the next chap we will see some of the autobots again… 


	4. Friend or foe

A/N: so after a long hiatus because of an authors block for the story I have returned with a new chapter introducing a new character, hope that you will like it.

IV. Friend or foe

* * *

It was eight in the morning on the Jungle planed and while most of the planet's population was sleeping in the palace was pure chaos.

"Snarl did you see my dress which I got from granma?" asked the soft voice from the now twelve years old Clara as she was packing her things for the week she would spend by her grandparents for the first time since her mother brought here in her new home. She was really excited about seeing the planet where her parents were born and grew up, got married and had her.

"Here it is Clara." Scrooge said smiling as he held a dress out to the girl which looked remarkably like the one her mother always wore.

"Thanks Scrooge and don't worry I will take good care of myself and call you every day I promise." She said smiling as she hugged the bot affectionately.

"I know Clara." He said while trying not to sound worried for the girl he took care of since twelve years, but he understood that her grandparents had a right to see they last connection to they death daughter.

After everything was packed went both Snarl and Clara in to the space ship which would take them down to Earth. Clara waved one last time till the doors closed, Scrooge couldn't leave the planet for so long and so he asked Snarl to accompany the girl.

The trip to Earth was in Clara's option one of the most amazing things she ever saw, she was really stunned to see how beautifully green they planet was, green was always one of her most favorite colors. She watched the stars sparkling around them and even pointed out some of the constellations which Sensei showed her, she looked at all the planets out there in the galaxy and wondered how many of them knew about the live on the other planets, how often her parents traveled in the galaxy on how many planets they have been while teenagers and then adults she wondered if her powers would let her fly out there and not be harmed by the cold or be bothered from the lack of oxygen. She had already found out that she could at least for two hours be under water when she was nine and fell accidentally in the lake and noticed stunned that she was not drowning, when she was eleven she fund out that her '_gift'_ as her Sensei called it could allow her to fly, she really loved playing with the wind. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Snarl's voice, who in the meantime took his boast-modus form, telling her that they have arrived to Earth. Looking out Clara could see the blue planet nearing them. After they landed and the doors opened Clara walked outside smiling, Snarl as a wolf walking behind her.

"Wow, Earth is much different then Jungle planet." She said as she looked around, she was used to endless rain forests, lush and gigantic trees, soft green grass which tickled her skin when she was laying in it, the sons of the birds, the sound of the waterfall, but here she saw a desert given to where they landed.

"Clara, is that you?" called suddenly a surprised female voice and the young girl was already swept in the arms of her crying grandmother. "It is so wonderful to see you my little darling." She cried while nuzzling the child's dark hair.

"Hello granma." Clara said as she hugged her back.

"It is good that you are finally here." Her grandfather said. Clara then pulled away from her grandmother and walked up smiling to the wolf bot.

"Granma, grandpa this is Snarl." She said smiling and her grandparents nodded.

"Thank you, you were one of those who raised our granddaughter." She heard her grandfather say gratefully while her grandmother hugged the now blushing wolf.

"It was a honor for us." He said finally.

"Come now, we should go now." Her grandfather said smiling.

Sometime later they reached a forest and Clara started to feel herself much better after seeing all those trees surrounding them. The car stopped by a gigantic mountain and suddenly a hidden door opened and a gigantic bot stepped out from which Clara assumed must be Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots here on Earth.

"Hello Clara." He greeted the little girl as he kneeled down in front of her, one immense hand held out to her.

"Yes." She said after fighting down her shock and put her little hand of one of the large fingers, they shook hands.

After that she was lead inside to a rather big welcome party where she met the funny mini-cons, her mother's other _"older-sibling" _a rather nice fame named Override, Hot Shot who in her option was also rather funny, Jetfire, Landmine who reminded her somewhat on her Sensei, Red Alert and many other friends of her parents. She had lots of fun together with everyone and after that staid Snarl by the Autobots then he was to big to go with her to her grandparents where she spent the night sleeping peacefully in her mother's old room.

* * *

On the next morning she sat down by the breakfast table after helping her grandmother making breakfast.

"Clara, you are our guest here, you don't need to help out." Her grandmother said smiling softly.

"But I like to help, on Jungle planet I do that also, Scrooge always manages to sleep in and while Snarl gets him up I start breakfast and after that they help me by cleaning." She told her grandmother happily while placing three plates on the small round table.

"And what are you doing on the Jungle planet?" her grandmother asked curiously. She had already noted after seeing her granddaughter the first time since twelve years that her daughter made a wise choice by choosing the Dragon-bot she often talked about as guardian for her child, she would have liked to thank him, Clara was healthy, energic like every girl in her age should be, she was kind, helpful, intelligent and most of all happy.

"I help out in the castle, play in the forest or by the lake sometimes alone, sometimes with others, learn many things, read, draw, train with Sensei so that even if I'm safe on the planet I could protect myself, Scrooge always tells me that there is nothing wrong in it if a young lady can protect themselves." Her grandmother nodded at this in agreement, she felt also more better when Lori learned self-defense you never know when you need to protect yourself. "Everyone is really nice to me and always tell me stories." Said Clara smiling when her grandfather stepped in the kitchen. "Morning grandpa, breakfast is ready in a minute."

"Ah, morning darling." Her grandmother greeted her husband who gave her a peck on the check.

"Morning you two." He greeted them.

Clara's week on Earth was full of excitement and fun in the first three days till on the fourth day Clara walked alone in a valley exploring. She was walking around calmly, but the strange feeling of being watched, be she didn't see anyone. As she continued her way suddenly a strange sound hit her ears. Turning around sharply she noticed to her horror that the upper stones must have loosened and were now rolling with a great speed in her direction. Raising her arms to form a shield she suddenly saw a great shadow appear in front of her and the rocks broke in to many peaces.

"I could have done that alone." She said.

"Is that the way to thank someone who just saved you?" asked a male voice, clearly sounding annoyed.

"Yes, because I didn't need help." She said while raising her arms and creating the blue shield.

"Nice, but it doesn't look to strong." He said while slashing at it playfully only to be knocked from the shield in to the opposite stony wall of the valley, a five little rocks falling on it. "On the other hand that thing is damned strong." He groaned while rubbing his head.

Clara grinned and used the time to look over at her '_savior'_, she was stunned to see that he was also a Dragon-bot like Scrooge, in his beast-modus was that really not that hard to tell, but he was shorter then the other and from the voice she guessed somewhat younger also, his eyes sensors were a crimson color a bit deeper then that of her beloved guardian, hi main color was also not orange, but a dark shade of blue and the parts which were in her guardian's case violet were black.

"Really funny." The dragon growled as he shakily got up.

"I told you that I would have been perfectly fine with my shield against those rocks." She said arms on her hips. "But thanks for meaning it good, I'm Clara." She said suddenly, her arms resting again on her sides.

"Your welcome." He answered sighing, this was definitely not how it should have go, he soo hated getting humiliated mostly thanks to his own idiotic, really smooth. "My name is Shadow." He said finally while making a little bow in front of her.

"You are not from Jungle Planet and also not from Earth because then I would know you." Clara said.

"Yes, I come from an other planet farther away from this planet." He answered casually.

"Ah, are you on some sort of a holyday here?"

"Yes, I'm traveling around between the planets." Shadow said.

"Oh, for me it is the first time here on Earth since a long time, my mom brought me to Jungle planet when I was a baby as a war broke out and I grew up there." She explained.

"Ah I see." He answered as his sensors suddenly alarmed him and he jumped away just in time before Snarl's claws slashed the spot he stood a five seconds ago. The great wolf growled as he stood protectively in front of the girl.

"Snarl, what do you think you are doing?" Clara asked the wolf. "He didn't do anything wrong and actually protected me even if I didn't need help." She told the wolf who even if confused at the scene to see the girl with an unknown decepticon and somewhat amused as Clara acted perfectly like Lori would in such a situation.

"Well then thank you." Snarl said, his sight-sensors never leaving the stranger, all the fights and wars he needed to live through made him hard trusting. "My name is Snarl." He said firmly.

"Shadow." He answered.

"Ah would you two stop with this glaring match?" Clara asked the two male bots annoyed as she stepped between the two, hands on her hips while she shook her head in mock sorrow making the two bots first look down at her confused then back at each other. "So is it better." She said. "And now if you would excuse me I want to explore further.

And with that she marched away leaving both Snarl and Shadow to stare dumbfoulted after her disappearing figure.

"Erm…is she usually like that?" Shadow asked as he turned back to Snarl who sighed in defeat.

"She comes after her mother…" Snarl said as he was still staring after Clara, then he turned back to Shadow. "Leave her alone do you understand." He growled before leaving, he didn't trust this new bot.

Shadow watched the other leave, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Really as if you would have a say in who she can see and who not if she wants to." He said chuckling and waited till Snarl was out of sensor reach and made his way in the direction Clara went.

He reached her after ten minutes of running around in the valley which turned out to be similar to a damned maze, but there was no room to open his wings to fly, and beside that he could miss the girl even so which meant it would be useless to do.

"What do you want now?" Clara asked the bot as he neared her.

"Well as you know I'm traveling around and I have only arrived here only two days ago and had no real time looking around everywhere." Shadow said grinning and Clara sighed in frustration.

"Come then…" she said finally and started walking again, Shadow sighed, but went after her.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this is the end of the chapter what do you think?


End file.
